The Title-less Mute Dave and John
by eternallife14
Summary: John, the nerdy one, meets one certain young man named Dave Strider and his life turns upsidedown! I am horrible at summaries, but anyway, it's basically a johndave where Dave is mute. I hope you enjoy it. johndave mute!Dave
1. Chapter 1

John POV

A tall boy with almost white hair, freckles and shades blocking his eyes walked into our classroom that morning, saying nothing. He was wearing a baseball shirt with a broken record on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse. We stared until he sat down in the back of the room; the only sound from him was his chair squeaking on the floor. The class continued talking all through homeroom, sending him glances he did not return. I looked back at him too. More next to me, though, because he was sitting next to me in the back drawing. I watched him draw and stared in awe as I watched him draw a beautiful set of turntables. He looked up and saw me staring and I blushed, turning away as the bell rang.

The teacher ran into the room scanning looking for someone. We all noticed the strangely quiet boy stand up and gave him a note. The teacher nodded while reading. A second later, he was at the front with the quiet one at tow.

"Alright misters," the teacher said, "tell us your name and where you came from before you moved here before we ask a few questions." The boy dreadfully turned from the room to the board and uncapped a red marker and started to scrawl on a name with the simple name of a state. I was able to make out the words and they spelled out,

Dave Strider

Texas

I watched with fascination as he wrote. His letters messily beautiful.

"Alrighty, Mister Strider, call on a few people to answer their questions."

Dave picked a girl, more like pointed at her, who asked why he wore sunglasses inside.

Eye Condition

That was all he wrote in his scrawled-out handwriting. He then chose a few more people with boring questions until I rose my hand and asked,

"Why won't you speak?"

He seemed to tense for a second before turning to write out four letters.

Mute

I was shocked but thanked him for answering. The teacher told him to sit back down. When he sat down and class began I spoke to him.

"I'm so sorry about that. Could you not be mad at me maybe? I liked your picture of the turntables by the way; do you have any at your home?" I added in the last part to make it seem like a conversation. He grabbed a red pen and a notebook out of his bag and wrote

-Why would I be mad? It's not like you knew anything about me. No hard feelings bro. Oh yeah, the turntables I drew, thanks for the compliment and yes I do have some. I want to make them look like the ones I drew, cool huh?

He passed it to me and I pulled out a blue pen to reply, not wanting to get caught by our teacher.

-Those were really cool to be honest. Do you like to write music for them, Dave?

He grabbed for the notebook when I held it out in the aisle, he wrote quicker than me to reply.

-I rap. More of just write them cause I'm mute, though. Do you want to come to my place maybe after school? You know I only live with my Bro. I don't have parents. Don't ask why though please. Anyway, I'll probably be lonely with Bro being on work calls across state. So what do you say? Good?

He looked at me before he passed it across; I thought I saw a nervous face flash across his before he pushed it into my hands a bit of blush rimming his shades. I was wondering why he was blushing the second I read his simple request, immediately, I started to blush too. Sadly, my blush wasn't hidden behind cool shades but more exposed through my clear lenses. He kept flashing me looks while I was reading, making me blush more. I nervously grabbed my pen and started to write

-Sure! I'd love to come to your house.

I ran out of room on the page and went to turn to the next one when I noticed his rather tattered notebook was filled with words and margin doodles. It must have been his raps. That journal must have been through a lot and was dear to him. He flushed and quickly grabbed at it. I just shut it and gave it to him. He grabbed the book and fished around his bag for blank paper, pulling it out slowly, still a bit flushed. He handed me the page after jotting something down.

-Those were my raps. Anyway, you can come over? That's great! I need to stop by the store on the way home for supper, what do you want me to get you?

I picked the page off my desk and started to read. Then I replied -No I can't ask you to do that. I'll pay for myself. Thanks for offering though, Dave

I passed it to him and then, boom. The bell rang and the class was over. That was our hour long class. Talking with Dave was so fun I didn't notice that our. Class was over.

"Can I see your schedule please, Dave." He handed me his new schedule. I was close to jumping up through the roof. My new best friend was in all my classes. I was the corky and nerdy one so the empty seat was always next to or behind me. I told him this and it looked like a smile was about to flash across his face when he started to fall down the stairs. He, his bag and his precious lyric book went soaring down the stairs. I watched as I tried and failed to save him. His raps went flying as well as him. He managed to land at the bottom on his feet, with skill, after a few rolls and flips that looked like he had been training with stuff like that for years. I stared in awe at the top of the stairs. He was just a little cut up, not too bad. I was at the bottom before I knew it, panickly asking if he was ok.

He got up and stared to angrily wave his hands around at a wall, probably signing. I watched silently, knowing not to bother him at the moment. He was beautiful, the way he expressed his emotions. After a few seconds, he stopped. He started to frantically look around for his lyric book. It was lying on the floor open a few feet away in a heap, papers jumbled in every which direction. He ran for that book like it was a loaf of bread and he hadn't eaten in weeks. I watched in awe, he was running faster than I could have dreamed. He picked it up speedily and returned to my side. Once I noticed we had gathered a crowd, I grabbed at his sleeve and pulled him to room so we could be alone. Once alone, I asked him,

"Dude, what was that all about? You ran after that book like a spazz."

He started to hold his head in his hands and looked up. He walked to the white board, uncapped a marker and started to write.

-Can I trust you?

"Yes, is there something you wanted to show me?" I asked cautiously. He nodded and walked to the light switch and flicked the lights off. He led me to the windows were there was a sort of light flooding in. He grabbed at the arms on his slightly cracked glasses and pulled them off, revealing his closed eyes.

"What is it Dave?" I asked him wondering why he took off his glasses. He looked down and opened his eyes. I felt hands on my shoulders and Dave looked up, revealing beautiful, red eyes

"Oh, Dave," I was shocked, I loved his eyes, "I love your eyes! They're beautiful. I don't know why you would keep them hidden." I spoke the last sentence to myself. I looked up into his eyes, I was shorter than him mind you, and I couldn't believe how stunning they were. Suddenly, he just hugged me. We stood there for a bit, I wanted to return the hug but my arms were pinned to my sides. He stood up, pulled out his phone and started to type.

-I'm so happy that you accept me. I can't ask for anything more.

He handed me his phone and I read it. He was using pesterchum; I had an account so I wrote out my screen name and gave it to him.

* * *

The next part will be in Dave's POV


	2. Chapter 2

HOMESTUCK AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ALL-MIGHTY ANDREW HUSSIE

As I walk into the classroom, I was met by a lot of staring faces. I just ignored them and moved to the back, finding the open seat next to this blue eyed kid. He was short and dorky but I guess he wouldn't talk to me. I just sat and pulled out my most precious possession, other than my turntables, my notebook filled with all my raps. I was sketching out the shapes of a set of turntables when I noticed the blue eyed kid looking over to where I was sitting. I just ignored him, hoping he won't ask me anything. After hearing all of the conversations around me, random comments about me thrown around in the middle. I really wanted to jump up and start to scream, but I can't. The best I could do would be to whistle or sign. I hated to sign though, you can see my emotions and I will not loose my Cool Kid title.

Suddenly, I realized that the one person next to me was looking over my shoulder again. I looked up this time and hoped he would figure it out. Leave me alone. He kinda caught on, blushing and turning away as the bell rang. It was then that the teacher came into the room, looking for me. I fingered the note in my pocket and stood up, walking to hand him the note. He just read it with the whole room staring at us. Eventually, after what felt like forever, he started to lead me to the front of the room. Just what I wanted. Attention for the kid that can't actually introduce himself. Man, this sucks. He told me to say where I came from and my name. I was going to seriously punch this guy, like didn't he read the note clearly stating that I physically couldn't speak?

I just turned to the board, flipped open a red marker and started to write. He then said I was going to answer some questions. Just plain perfect. How much more lovely could my morning get? He gave me a seating chart so I could call their names, yeah right, don't make me laugh. I just picked on random people waiting for the question to come up. The first person missed it. She asked why I wore shades though. That was the second worse question that I reluctantly answered with a simple, eye condition. The other questions were stupid crap like favorite colors and if it was really hot in Texas. When the question came up I wasn't sure why I wasn't as mad by the asker as I would anybody else asking. It was the blue eyed dork apparently named John Egbert. Well, I guess he's kinda cute. Better answer before he gets all nervous. I turn around and write.

Mute

He looked like he just ran over a cat. He quietly thanked me for my answer and I nodded heading back to my seat.

Once the idiotically obnoxious teacher started to speak, the Egbert kid started to talk to me, apologizing like a spazz. I just grabbed my notebook and flipped to the last page, crap, I'm running out of paper, and started to write. Its not like I was mad at him or anything, I had gotten used to it. It was always like this. I just can't rap, that's my only problem. It's extremely frustrating when I have this sick beat in my mind, that's when I discovered how amazing notebooks were. And, holy crap did you love them. Anyways, I just wrote my reply and our conversation started.

-Why would I be mad? It's not like you knew anything about me. No hard feelings bro. Oh yeah, the turntables I drew, thanks for the compliment and yes I do have some. I want to make them look like the ones I drew, cool huh?

I handed the notebook over to his slightly nervous person, hoping he won't jump at my movements. He read it and replied, seeming to feel better to know I wasn't mad.

-Those were really cool to be honest. Do you like to write music for them, Dave?

Oh my god. This guy was a dork. Write music for turntables? Oh well, not everyone can be as cool as me. I did notice that he did write fairly slower than I did. I replied at the speed of light, playing it cool.

-I rap. More of just write them cause I'm mute, though. Do you want to come to my place maybe after school? You know I only live with my Bro. I don't have parents. Don't ask why though please. Anyway, I'll probably be lonely with Bro being on work calls across state. So what do you say? Good?

I read it over before I gave it to him, am I really this insane? Why did I put that down? I must be going crazy due to lack of communication with the world. I kinda really did long for someone to talk to other than Bro. He was out and across state though, and I was lonely, so I passed it to him. I hope he didn't notice my faint blushing.

Apparently, my request shook him; he started to blush, turning red as my shoes and eyes. He started to reply and I was preparing for the let-down, looking over his shoulder, reading what he was writing. I started to feel nervous when he started to flip the page. That was probably the last page before he hits raps, crap. He turns the page to find my raps and doodles in the sides. Immediately, I started to blush, I was the only one who had seen those. Bro might have looked a few times but he was an acception to the law. I tried to grab for it but, he was already closing it and handing it back to me. He must have realized the importance and sacred that they held to me, I could really, just maybe, get used to or even close to this kid. I felt like I could trust him. I grabbed a page of paper out of my bag and started to write again. Might as well invite him over for supper and offer to buy him some food like a classy gentleman; I needed some more apple juice and ramen anyway.

-Those were my raps. Anyway, you can come over? That's great! I need to stop by the store on the way home for supper, what do you want me to get you?

I handed him the page quietly. He replied with a -no thanks, I'll pay for myself-. Once he passed it to me, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. That class seemed like it took forever

I just stood up and waited for him to gather his stuff. When we were out of that horrible room called a classroom, he asked to see my schedule. Apparently, judging by his nearly-contained ceiling jump, I was in like all his classes. I think he really wants to know me. Or use me. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

While he was jabbering on about how difficult biology could be, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, as I should have. I tripped and went soaring down the stairs. While trying to balance out before legit tumbling down them, my notebook that I held tightly around my chest came loose from my grip. I was trying not get as many bruises Than the average stair-tumbler. I had gracefully landed on my feet with a few vaults. I then began to start searching for my book. If anyone found that and read it, I'd beat the crap out of them until they were just a pulp of what used to be. While thinking, though, I had been angrily signing my plan to a wall, unaware. I stopped and put my plan into action. There must have been a pure look of desperation on my face. I honestly didn't care the slightest bit; I needed to find my journal. There it was, in a heap on the floor, all the pages, folded and rumpled even more than normal. I ran for that notebook. I didn't give a crap who saw. Once I stood up, I had realized that falling down stairs and spazzily running after a beaten-up journal got a lot of attention.

I just grabbed the really concerned John by the sleeve and pulled him into an empty room. I, for some reason unexplained, trusted the kid I had only met a little while ago. I shut the door and took the cap off the marker before starting to write.

-can I trust you?

It was a bit messy but apparently he could read it. He answered with a yes.

I just stood there for a while facing the floor with my arms on his shoulders, trying to build up my newly found then lost courage. No going back now, I started to look down to face him. I opened my eyes to meet the astonishingly blue eyes. They were bluer without the shades, if that was possible, and were incredibly beautiful.

"Oh, Dave," was all I heard and started to get nervous. What if he was going to call me a devil eyed freak or a satanic worshipper or something? Then, before I could put my shades back on, he kept talking.

"I love your eyes! They're beautiful. I don't know why you would keep them hidden."

The last part, I had a feeling was more to himself than directed to me. Good, now I can trust the kid, no choice really. I had kinda already invited him to my house. Ill have to flash-clean it up a bit before he enters. I'll figure it out. I felt relived and pulled him into a hug, something that cool guys rarely do. I pulled away and grabbed my I phone out of my pocket to talk, I guess that's what it would be called not so sure, more and quickly wrote out.

-I'm so happy that you accept me. I can't ask for anything more.

It sounded oh so very corny in my mind but if he could accept my eyes and all, he could accept that corny line. I sort of threw my phone in his face so he could read it .he typed in something on the screen and handed it back to me.

"My chum handle, for Pesterchum. You can text me later saying its Dave when were in class instead of passing notes. It'll be easier."

I just nodded and pocketed my phone. Putting my ironic shades back on my face and leading him out the door to where he said our next class was.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far! I'm sorry i havent updated in a while, I've been soooo busy! The rest of the chapters will be in the both's POV, I just won't rewrite the whole chapter for John or Dave's POV. It'll just go between. I did it for the beggining just to kick off the storry. Thank you for reading and stick around for more! ( I apologize for any really late updates and stuff now)**


	3. not a chapter

**This is not a chapter**

* * *

**I wanted to apologize for the lack of an update. I will still be writing this along with other fics though. I also want to thank you for staying withy me this far and hopefully read more written by me. I hope to write more about my headcanons and I might take requests for stories if you really want and i can write for that idea/headcanon/au or what-have-you. I also hope write more mute!Dave. Again thank you for staying with me this far and sitting through all of my typos!**


End file.
